


Miss You

by routesphere



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/routesphere/pseuds/routesphere
Summary: Jason and Dick had been an item. There was a breakup. Reason why, quiet the question for Dick.Then there was a call, Jason needed help. Dick met his new team. Dick tried to get to know this new Jason. While suppressing his feelings for his Little Wing, that never have left.





	1. So what you been doing?

**Author's Note:**

> So I mix pre-rebirth and rebirth and alter some canon stuffs so it would fit the story.
> 
> this inspired from Miss You by Gabrielle Aplin. I know. I just had to write it.

Life has been good for Dick. As one figuratively only got his life back. He’s grateful for the second chance. To be able to stop hiding from the darkness and step into the light, that Dick Grayson is still alive, and to live again with nothing to hide. The process hasn’t been easy. Eventually he earned back his place in the family, got his friends back, and had reclaimed his vigilante persona. More so, he has his own city to protect. Even his life has only started for a few months. It’s maybe just his luck and charm, or maybe he deserve it after enduring the life as a dead man. He thanks his parents in heavens for looking after him. Everything is perfect. Almost.

He wondered while tracking down colored criminals in the ‘Haven. He wondered while researching cases. He wondered while eating his shit cereals. He wondered in the shower. How has he been doing?

It’s been a while since they talked. It’s been so long since they _touched_. For him who just started his life anew, it felt like a lifetime ago. They were a thing until they were not. It happened so suddenly. The fact that he was the one who got dumped, didn’t daze him as much as how it ended. Was he still alone like he convinced himself better like that whenever they fight?

They met in every batman related case. Since Bruce took back the batman mantle, he has been more a family man. Dick is delighted for that change, for being able to meet _him_. But, family and vigilante meeting likewise, there’s never room for feelings. Jason has ever been so distant since he came back.

Dick wanted to know how he has been doing. But Jason probably wouldn’t like that question, or him visiting his whatever new safe house he acquired. So he just tried to let it go. Maybe just like his new life, maybe this one will unfold within time.

(********)

The call was abrupt. He’d just finished a case of drug dealers. He put them in jail after questioning where they obtain the drugs. The trip to the nearest precinct was somewhat oddly familiar. It always was since he came back. There was something in the cops’ expression when they received the handful of criminals. How he has to explain to them briefly before leaping up. He wanted to stay. He wanted to know more, how it feels like to wear those uniforms. Dealing with criminals, put them properly in jail. Maybe someday he should sign up as a cop.

He was chewing his ramen, his first meal for the night, while listening to Bruce’s orders.

“Jason is in trouble and only you can help,”

Dick always ready to help anyone in the bat family (he really likes to refer that), Jason in particular, he needed a double take. Even when Jason’s in trouble, he’d deal that himself. So if Jason needed help, it’s possibly something big, or worst. That last words stricken him too. Only he, Dick Grayson, can help? What’s something that Bruce can’t provide? He rarely talk about Jason to him too. He felt a trickle of pride. Bruce trust him with Jason.

“Are you in or not?”

Bruce question was rhetorical, he never took a no for answer. It didn’t need a second time for Dick to pack and go to Gotham.

(*******)

The address was new. Of course, Jason is a nomad. Or, if he has a permanent place to stay, he wouldn’t tell anyone.

Dick lowered his guard a little. It’s Jason’s home. He would be safe, after he announced his visit of course.

The door opened to a perplexed Jason. At first Dick smiled, he’s glad for the opportunity. After he took the place in and saw that there are others, he mirrored Jason’s expression.

“Jason you have company?”

He could see Jason rolled his eyes. “Dick what are you doing here?”

Dick didn’t reply right away. He took in the figures beside Jason. It’s not easy to ignore because one of them is huge and tall. Dick immediately recognized him as Bizarro. The clone of Superman that has wreaked havoc years ago. The other was a woman, tall and has sharp edges. She reminded him of someone but he couldn’t tap in who. They all were as surprised as him.

“Are they gonna help us in our mission?”

“What mission? Dick, you’re not a spy anymore. There’s no ‘us’. They help _me_ , because we’re a team,”

Dick rolled his eyes at the spy shade. Jason has since been doing that. Then he got surprised due to the last words.

“A team? Wow!”

So Jason hasn’t been alone after all. Dick felt relieved immediately, but also he felt sad because he just knew and now he’s standing there like a stranger.

“Don’t tell that to anyone or I am gonna kick your ass,” it looked like Jason has regretted outing the team to Dick. He could’ve said they’re just his acquaintance, or just ignore Dick’s question.

Dick tilted his head, his smile spread amused. “You have to do better than that, Jay,”

Jason groaned, “Just tell me what you want and leave,”

“I’m not sure you can fulfill of what I want, Jay,”

Jason was about to reply, but the woman that was sitting in the living room chair the whole time, stood up and crossed the room.

“Enough of the flirting. Jason, tell me who is this man?”

Bizarro also stood followed. His fist curling.

“This man a threat to Red Him?”

Quickly, Jason stood between his team and Dick. His back was facing Dick.

“Calm down now. He’s Nightwing, he’s safe, he’s a relative,”

“Actually I’m—“Dick decided not to continue that sentence because of Jason’s glare. So he continued with, “Hello, nice to meet you guys!”

“Blue Him is Red Him’s friend?” asked Bizarro.

“Correct, Biz. He’s just here, visiting and about to leave,” Jason now turned fully facing Dick.

“Leave? I’m not leaving anywhere! Batman told me I should be here!”

That didn’t make Jason any less defensive. “Batman told nothing to me about you,”

“Jason, I know he’s your friend but can we trust him?” asked the fierce-looking woman.

Dick held his hands in his face, sudden dizziness ran through his head. “Look guys, I know we’re in the same vigilante business. But can we at least be civil and decent enough to have a talk? I’ll explain everything. Also I just travelled from Bludhaven to here, it’s not a close ride. You know?”

There’s a strike of concern in Jason’s face before it disappeared into a frown again. “Fine, you may enter and sit. I’ll get you something to drink.” He turned his back, missing the beam in Dick’s smile. He’s about to leave the room before he said again, “I’m not apologizing, we’re in the middle of something, you’re uninvited,”

Dick smile didn’t falter. Sure he was treated rather rudely as a guest, but due to their reaction he knew that there has been a misunderstanding. “Thanks, Jay. I will tell you the truth and the truth only,”

Jason just waved him off before disappearing down the hall.

Dick stared at the condition of the living room. There are chairs and sofas, a fireplace, a table and spreads of papers in the middle. They’d had been busy and Dick was interrupting. He understood.

Bizarro and the woman quietly sat again. Dick followed as quietly while observing the two. If Bizarro wasn’t the way he is with his huge features, he thought he wouldn’t recognize him. Bizarro was not wearing a superman attire, instead a blue jumpsuit with red sleeves like a style of children. The woman wore a plain long sleeve shirt and short blue jeans. Dick guessed they casually hang out too, not just in mission. Because Jason too was wearing a grey button down shirt and a sweatpants.

He took a seat beside the woman.

The woman started picking up the papers. He should be knowing her name now, but he was in those rare moments he couldn’t start up a conversation.

“We never met anyone from his bat relatives” she surprisingly started up first.

“Well, he’s never an open guy,” he said. Indeed, how long has Jason have them and not telling anyone in the bat family. Not telling _him_.

“If this giving you rest, we haven’t been a ‘team’ for a while.”

“I see,” Dick broke into a grin. He has a feeling that the woman was nice despite her fierce appearance. “I hope Jason has been treating you well?”

“Surprisingly, in his way,” She broke into a grin too.

“Red Him is nice to Bizarro!”

All three of them were laughing. Breaking the awkwardness and almost hostile situation towards each other since Dick’s arrival.

Jason arrived in that moment with a tray. His frown was almost gone, looking at the three of them getting to know each other.

“Coffee for you, Nightwing. Tea for Artemis. Here’s chocolate for you, Biz. And for me, beer,” he said while handing the beverages to each of them.

Dick received his coffee. It’s black, Jason remembered his favourite. He noted the woman’s name was Artemis, an Amazonian warrior, _of course_.

“Okay now we have each other comfortable. Explain why you’re here, Nightwing,” Jason made the request. 

Dick put down his cup, grinning. “First, since you’re all not in your vigilante attires, in respect I will do that too,” he took off his mask, revealing his blue eyes.

Jason snorted, “ _Now_ you understand why we're defensive?” he drank his canned beer again.

Dick dismissed Jason’s interruption and continued, “Just call me Dick. Dick Grayson,”

The three faces in front of Dick didn’t seem fazed. Awkwardly Dick shrugged it off.

“So Batman told me you guys are planning on a mission to Metropolis. He said I should help you guys,”

If Jason was surprised that Batman even knew their plan, he didn’t show it. “He said that. But _do we_ need your help?”

Dick tsked, “Jason, stop being an ass. You guys are planning to meet Superman. I know about him. Well, the _other_ him. I can help!” His reason wasn’t actually the way he planned. But as he talked he didn’t find anything else to convince him that he’s useful for this mission. Only for that one thing. The point was that he _wanted_ to help. Despite whatever Bruce’s reason probably to look after Jason through him. So he looked at Jason, with his piercing blue eyes. Once upon a time Jason confessed that he loved that blue eyes.

Jason only hold the stare for seconds before looking away with unreadable expression. “Fine. On one condition, you can’t interfere of our actions, especially in battles. Also, don’t complain if we left you out on some things,”

“That’s two condition!”

Jason rolled his eyes, “And no talking against my decisions,”

“Excuse me, you sound like you’re the leader here,” Artemis interrupted.

“Am I not?” Jason answered.

Then they started arguing. Bizarro later joined in, exclaiming he wanted to be a leader too.

Dick just quietly sipping his coffee, watching the three of them. He was smiling despite the bitterness of the coffee. He has completed his purpose of the night, Jason has accepted his help. He wouldn’t go home empty handed. He looked forward for this mission. To be with Jason again without interference of the bats. His new unlikely team, despite their differences, seemed nice, he wouldn’t mind dealing with them too.

He laughed with them. Eyes not leaving Jason. The man has a smile on his face, those rare moments he looked vulnerable. He wanted to touch him, he _missed_ him. As he restrained and stayed in his seat. He told himself to be patient. Just as he believed, time will tell. Sooner or later.

(*********)


	2. You Never Left My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the positive feedback!

Jason has been one of the anomaly in Dick’s life. Besides his blurred memories and constant change of past. It’s not about Jason’s infamous “I died once”. It was only part of it, it went way from the beginning.

He remembered seeing him wearing his robin attire, not his original one, but still it was Robin and it was _his_. He had been replaced. At first he was appalled, then he felt angry and betrayed. He was young, not younger than Jason of course, but still young he couldn’t control his emotion. He couldn’t face Jason, he _didn’t want_ to have anything to do with someone that made him feel expendable. But Jason was _right there_. It could be Bruce’s fault for trying to get them get along, but in other occasions there was just Jason. Dick was angry and he would shove him off, but Jason was angrier. Not the kind of anger that purposely directed at him. But anger as a default emotion that he showed to the world. An anger that was formed from whatever the world had thrown at him, an anger that shaped him. He was an orphan just like Dick, but his life was different than his. He lived in the streets, and at such young age he had seen most of the sinister part of the world. Where he came from, and the anger drove him to make a change, to help the world. Beyond the anger, revealed a heart that as big as the world, that Dick didn't knew it was possible.

“I am gonna be the best Robin!” he said to him, “I am gonna break all your records!” he said in so much determination. Jason was just a boy. But his anger was like fire, and Dick was a moth wanting to get close to it. Soon he forgot his own anger. He didn’t mind Jason tagging along. He’s still such a brat of course, but he had so much to learn, and Dick had so much to share. Surprisingly to him, he grew fond of Jason. Then came the nickname. He called him “Little Wing”. For reasons unknown to him. Did he see him having little wings on his back? Or did he see him as small and little that needed to be under his protection (wings)? In that time he believed that the nickname would stick.

His friends loved him. He would bring Jason to stick around Titans missions when Bruce was too busy with the League. Jason would refuse at first. Saying he didn’t need babysitting. But once he stepped his foot on Titans Tower and meeting his friends. He put that adorable determination on his face. He’s the smallest and youngest among them, but he proved to be useful and helped the team, so he didn’t really need to be looked after. That made the team who initially thought he was a burden, accepted him and loved him. Donna especially. During missions they got along pretty well. He had told him that Donna was like a big sister to him. He believed Donna would think so, that he’s like a little brother. But did he thought of him as such? The thought never crossed him.

They were under Bruce’s protection. Dick was Bruce’s ward. While Jason got officially adopted. The old man preferred Jason. While there was a twinge of jealousy, Dick had his own life. He had his own apartment, he was in college, he had his friends. Jason was family, but never his brother. He would visit the manor. Both for Jason and for Alfred’s dinner. As he visited him more, Jason’s smile grew often. He had an affinity to that smile. After tiring missions with the Titans, they would go back together. They would share jokes and had pizza and ice cream. Jason’s smile always intact. Everything was perfect.

He remembered there was a space mission that felt like forever. When he finally on his way home, he was informed about Jason’s death.

“Poor sweet thing,” Donna had said.

Jason, his little wing, that he raised to fly, had fallen. He was devastated. He cried so much his friends had to leave him alone. He lost both his parents, now he lost Jason too. Everyone that he loved, left him. He’d loved Jason, but Jason was already gone.

Losing Jason hurt so much it was the focus on his grieve. It took him a while till his mind could go elsewhere. How did it happen and who to blame were the questions. The latter answered quiet easy, it was Bruce’s fault. As much as he wanted to confront Bruce for it, he couldn’t deny that it was his own fault too. He didn’t look after his Little Wing enough. He was too absorbed with his life, his friends, his saltiness for Bruce. If he could just spend more time with him, this wouldn’t happen. If he accompanied him to Ethiopia and not just leaving him with Bruce, he could save him and hold him in his arms. The answer to the first, Bruce wouldn’t punish the culprit, the Joker. When he approached him of that matter, he wouldn’t talk to him. Dick was sick of it. So he left for the second time.

After a while, a brat came to his front door. “Batman needs a robin” he said. Tim Drake became the next robin. At that point he accepted that Robin was a mantle to be passed down. He failed Jason, he didn’t want to fail Tim. So he took him under his care. They trained a lot and hung out a lot. Dick made up all the time he couldn’t do with Jason. But no matter how much, it didn’t feel like the same. Tim was very distinct to Jason. He couldn’t wish him to be Jason. At the end of the day he missed Jason more. He missed his smile, he missed his anger, he missed everything that made up Jason. Sometimes he wondered if Jason was up there with his parents. He always believed they would like him as much.

(******)

“Dick!”

“What?”

“What’s wrong with you? I’ve been calling you three times!” Jason stared at him with a look between annoyed and concern.

“Sorry, something caught my mind. I am fine,” Dick offered his usual smile.

Jason eyes seemed dubious, but instead he said, “We’re leaving at dawn, you remember? So you better rest,”

“Yeah? I will. Thanks for letting me stay here, Jay,”

Jason just nodded and made a move towards the door. In that moment Dick realised Jason was just there to check up on him. He was _worried_. A smile went back to his face, this time matched the feeling inside him. “Little Wing?”

“Yeah?” Jason responded. He knew he liked that name.

“You have a good rest too,”

Jason just nodded, but Dick could see a small smile on his face when he turned to leave.

Dick let that etched on his mind before carrying himself to sleep.

 


	3. I thought that I saw you, I guess I was wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the feedback, it means a lot to me!

The tremble was subtle, but it already made Dick stirred in his sleep. The screaming was faint but he heard it. So he woke upright, just the same time as the bedroom of his door crashed open, “What happened?” he said, alarmed and ready.

“An attack! Evacuate now!” Artemis’s sentences were short as if she didn’t have time to come up with a better warning. It’s enough for Dick to snatch his escrima sticks, and his mask. He was to reach his costume when he heard a loud bang, an explosion, not so far. The entire room shook, Dick left the costume. No time for changing, Nightwing in pajamas be damned.

“What take you so long?”

“Wardrobe change, didn’t make it,”

The living room was in chaos, but it wasn’t the one that got exploded. Still, there’s a humanoid, shooting with its laser beams wildly at Artemis. Now since he’s in the room, the robot was shooting at him too. Dick leaped and used his sticks to repel the lasers. The distraction was enough for Artemis to throw her weapon at the robot. It collided and crashed to the walls, hard. Artemis’s weapon, in fact was a big axe, slashed the robot in half. Dick stared at the already lifeless robot, unmoved and finally dead. The axe dematerialized, then reappeared in Artemis’s grip. Dick stared in wonder.

“How--“

“Hush, we need to help the others!”

Talking about others, he hadn’t spot them, especially Jason. Worry crashed him like waves. He felt like he just woken up that moment. What happened, why there’s a human robot attacking them, where’s Jason? He ran to the door, passing Artemis. Hope she didn’t mind his rudeness, he just needed to know where’s Jason and help him a.s.a.p.

Running through the hall, he saw the fire not far below. The building was like an apartment complex, but he's sure Jason owned all of them. The fire was at their wing, several floors down theirs.

There was a loud crash. He saw Jason propelled out of the window to the open night sky.

“Jason!!” he shouted in worry.

Jason threw a short glance at him, before shooting a grappling gun then lurched back at the balcony, countering whatever attacking him.

Before Dick proceeded further, the floor was crumbling down. He leaped to a more stable part then it crumbled down completely to reveal Bizarro. He was flying up, punching a robot, bigger than the one in the living room.

Artemis descended down, quickly joining the fight. Dick descended too, his eyes didn’t leave the robot. It was big, as big as Bizarro, and it could fly. They somewhat looked familiar in figure. Bizarro threw more punches, but the robot’s skin was tough, it didn’t break. Artemis threw her weapon but the robot caught it and threw it away. Dick stood on his ground, this robot was nothing like before.

Just as Dick thought he’s enough assessing the robot, its eyes glowed red, then it came the laser. Everyone facing the robot threw away their bodies from the lethal laser.

“This is your last warning, stand down,” mechanical voice was heard from the robot.

Both Artemis and Bizarro charged towards the robot, went completely the opposite. Robot retaliated, throwing Bizarro away, but didn’t manage to counter Artemis’s weapon. It successfully dug into its shell. Electric flares came out through the crack. Dick acted quickly, that’s the opening he needed. He lighten up his escrima sticks, then somersaulted towards the robot, swiftly missing its punches. He hopped over and managed to land on its back then dug his charged sticks on the crack. He increased the charge as he quickly lurched away. A dangerous amount of electrical current zapped through the robot. Dick and the others watched as it slowly crouched down to the floor.

Before Dick could claim any victory, he still needed to help Jason. Just when he’s about to move, he could see Jason running to the scene.

“Jason!! Are you okay?” Dick approached before the other could any further.

“I am fine,”

Jason looked like he was hit several times. His face bruised. There’s probably broken ribs.

There was nothing following Jason. So he guessed Jason already finished his side of evil robot.

“Did you manage to get your care-taker into safety?” Artemis cut in.

“Yes, she’s in the bunker with the kids as soon as they heard the explosion. Fire department will come here soon,”

Dick assessed the surrounding. The entire floor above them has crumbled. Flames were still visible, waiting to eat up the whole wing. In conclusion, the attack was concentrated at the wing which they had stayed. Dick looked at the broken robot cautiously, what it could do has left an impression to his mind, “It said that this is the last warning. What warning? Has this happened before?”

He knew the answer, he just wanted to know how they attacked before this.

“Yes, but this one shouldn’t happen,”

“Until you came,” Artemis said in heavily accusing voice.

“Me?” Dick asked in defeat, but somehow he already knew it was his fault.

“It’s Lex Luthor’s!” Jason said breaking them up. “It’s Lex Luthor’s” he said in repeat, voice grew tired, “He has been tracking us these past weeks. He wanted Bizarro,” he stared down at the heap pile of machinery before them, “These robots were just prototypes. But still, he caused all this just to warn us. He attacked our _home_ ,” he kicked one of the parts. His voice was deep and growling, “More of the reason we should get to Metropolis. He wanted to bring us down, he’s wrong, we’ll bring him down!”

Dick understood, the damage costed more than just the building. But hopefully what Jason meant bringing him down, didn’t mean by killing him.

“Jason…” he called, couldn’t stop himself.

Jason visibly flinched, but ignored him. He started walking, followed by his friends.

(********)

They were walking outside. Sirens were heard in the distance.

“Jason...” Dick called again, weakly. “I am sorry,”

Jason stopped in his tracks while his team kept moving. He turned to Dick, his face stern, “Look. I calculated. No one’s hurt. But next time, if my friends are hurt because of you, you walk out from this mission. I don’t care that Batman sent you.”

Dick’s heart dropped. _Don’t you want me to stay?_ He didn’t ask, Jason made it clear.

The warning shouldn’t surprise him, it was his mistake. He should be grateful that Jason defended him this time, but it wasn’t because of the reason he wanted to hear.

They were stalled for a while, until Artemis called. She was inside of a red pickup truck.

“Hop in losers, lets go kick some ass,”

Jason made a run for that truck, “you know that doesn’t fit you, right?”

He heard them snickering. Dick reluctantly got into the back of the truck, there’s Bizarro already inside. He made a small nod at him. He didn’t feel like smiling. It didn’t feel like necessary, the big guy wasn’t completely human (or alien in that matter) anyway. At that instance, Dick cursed himself at his own ignorance. If Jason wanted to do everything to save Bizarro, that means Bizarro was important to him. There’s not many people earned that place. He was, _once_. So he smiled at him. The reply came with somewhat looking like a grimace. Well, the big guy didn’t necessarily hate him, that’s a start.

He looked at the distance of their drive. Dawn was coming, the sun was rising. Dick felt like walking on a tightrope, all the conditions he had to abide so he could stay. He’s there for Jason, whether Jason liked it or not. He’s gonna stop him from doing stupid things, like confronting Superman’s number one enemy. There’s probably more reason, but he stopped at that for the moment.

(*********)


End file.
